Truth or Dare?
by BlackthornUnicorn98
Summary: There's no better way to celebrate the end of mid-term exams than hanging out with friends, drinking copious amounts of Firewhiskey, and a 'friendly' game of Truth or Dare, right? Hermione gets a little too drunk, leading to an embarrassing dare and an interesting moment between her and a certain Slytherin nemesis of hers...Dramione One-Shot.


**Hello, all! So, this might be one of the most cliche and cringey Dramione fics I've ever written, but one of my very close friends suggested that I try it, and obviously, I wasn't going to say no. This one was just for fun and laughs, and I hope you all enjoy it. As usual, I don't own the Harry Potter characters or settings. They belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**TRUTH OR DARE: A DRAMIONE ONE-SHOT**

It had been a busy week for the students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Mid-term exams, countless hours of studying, and rolls upon rolls of parchment covering any number of topics, ranging from the various types of Draughts to hinkypunks to the most advanced defensive spells. Each and every one of the students would be lying if they said they weren't constantly nursing a horrible headache or a sleep-deprived mind, but to their delight, exams had finally finished earlier that day. And of course, that called for a Friday night gathering in the Gryffindor common room, food, and more Firewhiskey than they probably should have had in their possession.

Hermione Granger sat perched on the leather couch next to Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom. She looked around at her fellow housemates, including Ronald Weasley, Parvati Patil, Romilda Vane, Seamus Finnigan, Lavender Brown, and a number of others, all of whom were in good spirits.

The fire crackled loudly, and Dean Thomas stood up. "I have a proposition for you all," he said slowly, being careful not to lose his balance and fall over. "Why don't we play a game? You know, to celebrate the end of the exams?"

"That sounds like a wonderful idea!" Ginny Weasley exclaimed. "Anyone, any ideas? Hm?" She downed a long swig of her drink and began to sputter.

Seamus cleared his throat. "Well...there's always Spin the Bottle," he said, glancing drunkenly over at Lavender. She nervously scooted closer to Parvati and took a long drink from her own glass, clearly not enthusiastic about his suggestion.

Luckily for her, Neville came to her rescue. "I'd rather not," he muttered, obviously uncomfortable with the idea as well. "How about...Have I Ever? Or...Never Ever...no, that's not right. What's the blasted game called again-?"

Dean snickered. "Maybe it's time to cut you off, Neville," he said, motioning to his friend's drink. Neville shot him a glare, eliciting a laugh from several members of the group.

Ron spoke up next. "Oh! I have one. How about Truth or Dare?" he suggested. "It's pretty easy to understand. And, from what Hermione has told us, it's quite a fun one."

Everyone else looked up at Hermione, intrigued. "What's Truth or Dare?" Ginny asked. "Some game from the Muggle world?"

Hermione nervously fiddled with her glass. "Yes. The rules are simple, really," she said. "Somebody chooses another person in the group, and you give them the option to take a truth or a dare. If they say 'truth', you have to ask them a question, and they have to answer it honestly. If they say 'dare', you tell them to do something, and they have to do it. Then that person picks someone else, and it just keeps going on like that. It isn't overly complicated."

Harry clapped his hands loudly, making both Neville and Hermione flinch. "Sounds great! Let's do it!" he exclaimed.

Hermione glanced at her best friend. "Sure, only...the last time I played Truth or Dare, I was ten. And I wasn't playing with a bunch of people who have been drinking."

She looked quite uncomfortable with the idea of it, and Ginny shot her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, Hermione," she said. "We'll keep it friendly. Won't we, everyone?"

She got a few questionable looks from several of the boys in the group, but ultimately decided to shrug them off.

Hermione sighed, and took a long drink of Firewhiskey. "Alright, fine. Let's do it. Who wants to go first?"

After a moment of silence, Ron spoke. "I'll go! Dean, truth or dare?"

Dean leaned forward in anticipation. "Truth."

Ron thought for a moment, while both Parvati and Hermione finished off their drinks. "If you could have been born with an innate ability to do one thing, what would it be?"

Immediately, Dean laughed. "I would want to fly!" he said loudly. "Yeah, that's it. I'd want to know how to fly. And you know where I'd fly? All the way to Sweden! And find myself a beautiful lady, have a dozen little kids, and raise a hundred goats together, and-"

He was cut off when Seamus poked him in the shoulder. "You answered the question, mate. Just let it go," he said quietly.

Dean immediately stopped, twirling his glass around in his hand. "Gin. Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Ginny said quickly. It was immediately made clear to the rest of the group that she didn't trust Dean one bit to give her an appropriate dare.

"Okay...would you snog any person in this room?" he asked.

Ginny stared at him in horror, and for a brief moment, her eyes danced over to Harry, who was too busy pouring Hermione another drink to notice. "No," she said firmly. "No, I absolutely would not."

Dean didn't look like he believed her one bit, but he decided to let it go anyway.

Over the next half hour, a number of interesting events transpired; Lavender revealed that she once had a goldfish named Cheerio, whom she ended up flushing down the toilet when he died; Ron managed to do a handstand for about twenty seconds; Romilda was dared by Neville to do a dance with one of the lamps that sat nearby; Parvati was forced to reveal that she once had a huge crush on Oliver Wood, during which Seamus and Dean made several jokes about 'sticks and balls', to Parvati's embarrassment; Seamus admitted to his longstanding habit of hiding chewing gum underneath the cauldrons in the Potions room simply to spite Professor Snape; and Neville was dared to get up and sing a song about very large male private parts, which had the group of Gryffindors in stitches by the time he was done. The longer the game went on, and the more everyone continued to drink, the more outrageous and ridiculous the truths and dares became.

Finally, after Harry had finished squawking like a chicken for a minute straight, as Romilda had slyly dared him to do, he turned to Hermione, who was nursing her seventh glass of Firewhiskey. "Hermione. Truth or dare?" he asked.

She looked over at him hazily, completely unaware of how sloshed she was at that moment. "Dare."

Gasps emanated from the mouths of every single person in the room; nobody in their right mind would have ever expected Hermione Granger to answer with 'dare', even with how drunk she had become over the course of the evening.

Nevertheless, Harry began to snigger. "Oh, here we go! Hermione Granger, I dare you to...to...uh…"

No matter how hard he tried, Harry couldn't think of one single dare that he thought his friend would actually be willing to do. Even if she was intoxicated, Hermione still had more of a conscience than most of her friends, and he knew she would smack him upside the head if he dared her to do something too crazy or embarrassing.

As Harry continued to think, Lavender reached up and poked him in the arm. "Harry!" she said excitedly. "Come here! I've got a good one!"

Harry leaned down, and as Lavender whispered in his ear, his eyes widened. "Oh, no. No, no, no. She'll never do it. Never in a million years."

"I bet she would!" Lavender argued. "She's messed up enough."

Hermione scoffed. "I'll do anything, Harry!" she slurred, nearly dropping her drink.

Harry looked back and forth between his peers nervously, before letting out a sigh. "If you say so, 'Mione."

She glanced seductively in his direction. "Alright, then. Hit me with it."

Harry took a deep breath. "I dare you to...go hit on Malfoy."

At that moment, one thing was made inescapably clear: nobody in the room had ever seen somebody sober up so incredibly fast as Hermione did when those words flew out of Harry's mouth. Her face went pale as a ghost's, and her eyes narrowed. "Oh, that's not happening. Uh-uh. No way."

"Come on, Hermione! You have to do it! You know the Slytherin common room password!" Dean exclaimed. "Come on! Go put some of your signature moves on Malfoy!"

"I'd rather fly myself into the Whomping Willow," Hermione deadpanned.

Neville smiled nervously. "Dean is right, Hermione. You accepted the dare, and now you have to do it. Those are the rules," he said slowly.

Hermione looked like she was going to explode. "Can't I just drink or something?" she said desperately.

Ron shook his head. "No way. You have to do it. Rules are rules," he said triumphantly. "And you have to tell us every detail when you get back."

Hermione sighed defeatedly, knowing that they were not going to give in. "Fine. Now, when you say 'hit on', do you mean…"

"Talking. Laughing. _Flirting_," Romilda giggled. "Touching. Getting him to like you. And maybe, if you're feeling brave, you could always...kiss him, or maybe even-"

"Okay, I've heard enough!" Hermione shouted. With that, she practically slammed her glass down on the floor and jumped up, stomping out of the room and leaving her friends behind.

As she walked down the corridor, Hermione was busy fuming to herself. She couldn't believe she'd actually chosen 'dare'. _How stupid am I?_ she thought. _Why did I drink so much Firewhiskey? And why didn't I just deck Harry and go up to my room? What in Godric's name is wrong with me?!_

Despite her angry thoughts, Hermione pressed on. She found herself at the door of the Slytherin common room a few minutes later, and to her dismay, the door was propped wide open. A part of her had hoped to use the excuse that the password had been changed so she could just let the dare go...alas, she wasn't so lucky. "Call it fate," she muttered bitterly, walking inside.

The common room looked the same as it always did, with its dark, leather couches, dimmed light fixtures decorating the walls and ceilings, and curtains of a deep emerald color blocking the world outside the windows. There was a small fire crackling nearby, like usual, and a few scattered textbooks on one of the tables near the staircase. But something else caught Hermione's attention as she entered, and it wasn't the damned textbooks.

To her surprise and relief, the Slytherin common room was completely empty. The sofas were empty, the staircase was empty...there wasn't a single Slytherin in sight. "Oh well!" Hermione said softly. "Guess they'll just have to dare me to do something else!" She cheerfully turned her back on the dreary dungeon with the intent of skipping back to her own common room to tell her friends that the dare fell through, when she heard a voice behind her.

"Granger? What in the bloody hell are you doing in here?"

Hermione froze right where she was, recognizing the sultry, arrogant voice immediately. "Dash it all," she muttered angrily, and whirled around.

Draco Malfoy.

The shock on his face was evident, but Hermione saw the tiniest twinkle of amusement glimmering in his grey eyes. He appeared to have come out of the lavatory, right off the commons area. Hermione mentally slapped herself.

_Dash it all to hell._

Draco cleared his throat. "Well, Granger?" he asked. "Are you going to answer my question, or are you going to stand there staring at me like an idiot?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Shut up, Malfoy. Get out of here."

He laughed maliciously. "Are you off your rocker, Granger? This is _my_ common room. _You _shouldn't even be here in the first place. So buzz off."

Hermione crossed her arms stubbornly. "I can't," she muttered.

Draco began to approach her, and Hermione stepped back. "And why can't you, exactly?" he inquired, the hatred dripping in his voice.

Hermione let out a pained sigh. "I was dared to come here. By Harry," she said.

Her blonde nemesis chuckled. "Why would Potter dare you to come here?" he demanded. "Is it because he knows that you're secretly obsessed with me? That must be it. Just can't keep away from me, can you?"

"Shut up, Ferret," Hermione growled through gritted teeth.

Draco smirked. "So, why then? What business would you, Hermione Granger, the Gryffindor prefect, the snobby know-it-all, the insufferable little Mudblood, have with me?" he asked.

"Like I said, you dunderheaded prick, I was dared to come here," she said irritably.

"And what, may I ask, were you dared to _do_ once you came here?" pressed Draco, eyeing her suspiciously. "There has to be something more, doesn't there?"

Hermione stared at the floor, opting to say nothing.

Her discomfort began to amuse him even more, and he crossed his arms over his chest. "Come on, Granger," he goaded. "What was your purpose in coming here? Are you just afraid to tell me? Hm?"

Hermione continued to fix her gaze on the marble floor, internally fuming at the teasing tone of his voice and refusing to look him in the eye. "To hit on you," she said quietly.

"What was that, Granger?"

"To hit on you."

"I still can't hear you."

Hermione snapped her head up, a fiery glare in her eyes. "I was dared to hit on you, Malfoy! There! I said it! Are you happy now?!" she shouted.

Draco laughed; this time, it sounded less malicious, and more...genuinely amused. "Oh, really? And how do you feel about that?"

"I want to blast the hell out of Harry for it," Hermione snarled.

"I'm sure you do," Draco simpered. "Well? Why don't you get on with it?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "You're kidding me, right?"

He shook his head, and a blonde strand of hair fell into his eyes. "No, Granger. You were dared to hit on me. So why don't you just do it? Huh? Unless you're scared?"

"You are an insufferable jackass, Draco Malfoy," Hermione spat.

He shrugged. "And proud of it, sweetie. Now, get on with it."

Hermione stayed right where she was. "You know what? I'm just going to go. I'll make up something to tell them, and then we'll just be done with it." She turned for the door.

"You'd _cheat_?" Draco teased. "Granger, Granger. What's gotten into you?"

She said nothing, keeping her eyes trained on the open door.

After a moment of silence, Hermione was horrified to hear Draco creeping up directly behind her. She willed herself to run, but her feet stayed planted on the floor. She managed to fix her gaze on what looked like an ink smear on the wall, and felt Draco's hot breath down the back of her neck as he huskily whispered in her ear. "Are you going to do it? Or do I have to do it for you?"

Hermione bit her lip nervously, refusing to respond and attempting to ignore the oddly pleasurable shudders that were coursing down her spine at that moment in time. She could feel his strong hands on her waist, and noticed that he had stepped even closer. She mentally scolded herself for liking it, and caught a whiff of his cologne. Peppermint and vanilla. Such a strange combination...yet, so intoxicating. And so overpowering.

Before Hermione could even comprehend what she was doing, she had whirled around and pressed her lips against his. He seemed surprised, but he didn't back down one bit. Instead, his hand found the back of her head, gripping her hair and caging her in. She could feel the warmth emanating from his tall, slender body, and an excited rush overtook her. Draco backed her up into the stone wall, sealing off any chance of escape for her, and continued to kiss her fiercely, ravaging his tongue around the inside of her mouth and raking his hands through her unruly mane of curly hair. She responded by gliding her fingertips softly down his back and eventually hooking her thumbs around the belt loops on his jeans, eliciting a low, tortured moan from the throat of her longtime Slytherin nemesis. And the feeling of immense satisfaction that it gave her was unbelievable in every which way.

Eventually, Hermione began to come to her senses, and though it was clear that neither of them actually wanted to stop, she began to pull away, earning her a dissatisfied and uncharacteristic squeak from Draco that nearly made her laugh out loud. Trying to hide the fact that she was beginning to shake uncontrollably, Hermione shot him a flirtatious grin, and before he even had a chance to protest, she turned on her heel and strode confidently out of the Slytherin common room, leaving Draco utterly dumbfounded. For once, he didn't try to make some sort of snarky remark; in fact, he'd seemed just as caught off guard and mesmerized by her actions as she did.

However, the moment that she was out of his line of sight, her cool demeanor broke, and she let out an exasperated, almost pained, sigh, clutching one of the nearby pillars to maintain her balance. It was clear that the events of the last few minutes had completely overwhelmed her much more than she'd expected them to, and she continued down the corridor on shaky legs, willing them not to give out. Despite her torrid storm of emotions, she'd completed her dare, taking great pleasure while doing so.

As Hermione opened the door of the Gryffindor common room again, she let a mischievous smile appear across her lips, and humorously observed the looks of utter shock and surprise on the faces of her housemates as they noticed her disheveled appearance and messed-up hair. Nobody could even formulate words to say; they were all in complete awe of her. And Hermione took that opportunity to do the only sane, logical thing that someone like her would think to do after several minutes of mind-numbing, senseless, snogging with one Draco Malfoy.

She took another drink of Firewhiskey.

**(A/N: Hope you guys liked this! Yes, I know it's cliche, but perhaps that was my purpose all along! ~BlackthornUnicorn**


End file.
